


Snickerdoodles

by Aro_Kin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a good day, Domestic au sorta, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Kin/pseuds/Aro_Kin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to do something nice for his boyfriend so he decides to make a three course meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickerdoodles

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a long time ago and I just now finished. It's my first time writing for this ship but since they're my otp I figured I should make something for this. I remember I wrote this around the time when I was obsessed with finding the perfect snickerdoodle recipe in RL so that's where the title comes from. Snickerdoodles are delicious and everyone should try them at least once.  
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff!

Derek began to stir upon realizing that he was alone. His eyes cracked open slowly as if moving slower will give him time to return to his arms. He gave a sigh as he looked around his boyfriend's empty room for a moment before closing his eyes again after catching sight of the clock. He'd over slept again. Rolling onto his back and sniffing the air he was completely engulfed in his scent. A small smile came to his lips and then the smell of bacon reached his nose. “You up yet?” Stile whispered as he opened the bedroom door. 

“Why are you making breakfast so late?” He yawned and climbed out of the bed. 

“Well I, uh,” Stiles paused as he stared at Derek’s still very naked body, “Um, I,” He stammered before licking his lips and meeting Derek’s very amused eyes. “Shut up before I throw it out.” He quickly slipped out of the room and Derek chuckled.

Deciding not to risk angering the Sherriff, who could be home at anytime, Derek put on his clothes and met Stiles downstairs. He looked over the food taking note that Stiles’ eyes were glued on him. “Thanks.” Derek smiled taking a seat wanting to see how long Stiles could last without talking. 

“So, Derek,” He only lasted about two bites, “My dad’s not coming back until tonight.” He went back to his plate. 

Derek was still wrapping his head around how he ended up sleeping with Stiles the night before. It wasn't as if it was their first time sleeping together either, Derek was normally too careful to have sex in the Sheriff's house. He was use to only hanging out with him in his room and then they started making out in his room, but last night the Sheriff didn’t come home until after they fell asleep. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and went back to his mean. The oven timer went off and Stiles darted into the kitchen.

“I made snickerdoodles.” Stiles announced as he impatiently plated the still hot cookies. Derek turned his head only able to see his dancing rear before he came out of the kitchen with a cookie in his mouth and a plate full of steaming snickerdoodles in hand. “urmf.” He offered the plate to him and stepped back when Derek stood. 

Pulling the plate of cookies from his boyfriend Derek quickly took a bite of the cookie in Stiles’ mouth before setting the plate on the table. “How do they taste?” Stiles asked snaking his arms around Derek’s neck.

“I love everything you cook.” Their lips met and if it wasn’t out of respect for Stiles’ hard work then everything on that table would be on the floor and replaced with their bodies. Derek pressed stiles against the wall instead and nearly lifted him off the ground. “I love everything about you.” He whispered in his ear as he began to grind against his boyfriend’s hips.

“Are you sure? I- oh my god,” His legs wrapped around Derek’s waist when he was lifted into the air. “I, uh,” He stammered as that smile, the one Derek loved, spread across his pale face. “I love you.” He breathed just as their lips met again. 

Stiles was carried back to the room, but not before Derek swiped a couple more cookies. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d eat the cookies,” Stiles laughed as they undressed. “I mean,” His eyes trailed his boyfriend’s body, “Come on.” He bit his lip and the arousal in the air thickened. 

“I normally wouldn’t eat cookies,” Derek whispered looking away for a moment before pulling Stiles over to the bed. “But they’re yours and they’re fucking delicious,” He kissed the human’s neck, “Fuck, Stiles,” He whispered dragging his teeth over the tender skin and Stiles began to rub his dick. He looked back into Stiles’ hazy eyes and felt his lips and his tongue in his mouth and every piece of Stiles and wanting to hold him forever. “I love you Stiles.” He breathe before Stiles dug out the lube and they moved to the bed. 

Derek started with a couple fingers as he loosened Stiles up while they continued to kiss. Once he was stretched enough he pushed his dick in and Stiles let out a gasp as if this was the first time they made love. It didn’t matter, he loved Stiles. He loved the way he moaned, the way he squeezed Derek’s ass, the way he tasted, the way he smelled, and every ounce of the man. He thrust faster and felt a growl rattle as Stiles bit his neck. He rolled so that Stiles was on top. “You smell like snickerdoodles.” Derek smiled kissing down his chest as he rode his dick. He could hear the man’s sporadic pulse as he kept the rhythm with his own fast heart. 

Stiles couldn’t get a word in. “Fuck," He panted, "Derek,” He stammered as he threw his head back and held onto those muscular shoulders. “Shit, I’m gonna come.” He breathed and Derek jerked him off to the same rhythm. Derek tried to cum with Stiles as best he could, but everything was hazy and wet. He caressed Stiles’ cheek and kissed him deeply before the younger man climbed off of him. 

“You’re dad’s still not home.” Derek smirked and they both ran into the bathroom and took a shower together. 

It was tight and a little awkward, but feeling Stiles’ hot wet skin made him forget about everything. Derek had one hand on Stiles’ waist while the other jerked him off as he thrust into his ass. 

“Derek, fuck.” He came all over his hand as the water washed most of it down the drain. Derek finished soon after kissing and nibbling on the back of the other man’s neck. 

A few hours passed and Derek was setting the table as the Sheriff returned home. “Derek’s still here?” He asked eyeing the man. Stiles’ was barely eighteen and, while Sheriff Stilinski knew about their relationship, he wasn’t happy about them being together. 

“I made snickerdoodles!” Stiles announced as he brought out dinner from the kitchen. “They’re for after dinner, dad.” He snatched the plate of cookies off the table and returned them to the kitchen quickly.

“I can leave if you don’t want me to stay another night.” Derek offered while his boyfriend was still in the kitchen.

The Sheriff shook his head, “No, no,” He took a breath. “You guys seem happy and with everything that’s going on, I don’t want to add to it.” He said as the thought of the wolves, kanima, kitsune, and all the other crazy creatures in Beacon Hills flashed through his memory. 

Derek just smiled and gave a nod. Stiles came out of the kitchen with the last dish talking about how much effort he put into the meal. There was no doubt that Derek would love it, just as he loved all of Stiles’ food. They all sat together and ate dinner as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> And nobody dies and Derek is smiling and Mama Stiles is getting shit done.


End file.
